Parallel
by GGAddict129
Summary: "The parallels between mother and daughter are uncanny."


**Parallel**

The parallels between mother and daughter are uncanny.

**LILY**

It's often that Lily looks upon her daughter, Serena and sees just how similar they are. Or rather, how similar Serena is to the person Lily used to be when she was younger. Their similar looks are the first thing that she notices. They both have golden hair that seems to shine and their bright blue eyes twinkle with a spark of mystery. But they have even more than their good looks in common, their personalities are so akin. Lily often sees herself in Serena—something that scares the hell out of her. Serena has a carefree and wild streak, coursing through her veins. It's not so long ago that Lily was that reckless—probably more so. Lily realizes that Serena despises listening to her, just as she despised listened to her mother. But the thing that makes them like twins is their life choices—it's a thing that keeps Lily awake at night. All her life, Lily has made the wrong decisions; or rather she let others make her decisions for her. She has regrets. She jumps from men to men like it's her day job. She's scared Serena's on the path of doing the same. She doesn't want that for her daughter. After all, it's a lonely life at times: the constant fighting, the nights spent in a bed by yourself, crying out of frustrations, and then putting on a smile the next day so that society doesn't perceive you as weak. It's something she doesn't want for her daughter. She wouldn't wish it on anyone. Not even her worst enemy. It hurts not having a man by her side to be happy with, but what's most depressing about her life is that she gave up on finding love a long time ago. She knows exactly where love is—it's with a man from her teenage years; it's with a certain Humphrey boy: A Humphrey boy who just happens to be the father of Serena's current boyfriend. That's what scares her the most, she thinks. The fact that they have similar taste in guys. She's made so many mistakes. She doesn't want her daughter to do the same. Because even though she doesn't say it, she cares about her daughter. She loves her. If you told Serena, she wouldn't believe you. That's another thing that makes Serena like Lily. They don't have the ability to let people in. They build walls and then they don't let anyone break them down. But Lily wants better for her daughter than the life she has. But she can't deny how similar they are—it's uncanny.

**SERENA**

She's often told that she's just like her mother and it makes her cringe. On one hand it's a good thing—it's no secret that her mother is the epitome of gorgeous, with captivating golden tresses and beguiling blue eyes. On the other hand, it's also no secret that her mother leads a sad life, forever searching for happiness and the perfect man. Each time she brings a new man home, she insists to Serena this one will work out." He's different," she claims. The same old lines, like it's some kind of scripted movie that she's seen a million times. Sometimes when Serena sits and ponders her life, she sees how similar she is to her mother and that scares the hell out of her. She notices that much like her mother, she changes boyfriends (husbands, in her mother's case) more than she changes clothes. She notices how she's drawn to a Humphrey; A thing that makes mother and daughter eerily alike. But what she really notices is how they have a tendency to not let anyone in. It's how they get themselves into things that they barely manage to get out of. They lie because they think it's for the best, but in reality all it does is complicate things. She doesn't want to be like her mother—it's one of her biggest fears. It's not that her mother's a terrible person, even though Serena likes to tell her she is. In fact, her mother is a great business woman and she's very intelligent. She's liked by most people and she always knows the right thing to say. But all of this seems to come at a price. At the end of the day she has everything: Bart Bass (a wealthy business man), two kids, eons of money and designer clothes. However, at the end of the day: she's missing happiness. She hates in when people tell her she's like her mother. She knows they're very similar, but she doesn't like people pointing it out—even if it is an uncanny resemblance between mother and daughter.


End file.
